Virtual eXtensible Local Area Network (VXLAN) is a layer 2 Virtual Private Network (VPN) technology based on an Internet Protocol (IP) network and adopting “Media Access Control (MAC) in User Data Protocol (UDP)” encapsulation. The VXLAN may implement layer 2 interconnection among distributed physical sites based on service providers or enterprise IP networks, and may provide service isolation for different tenants. The VXLAN may be applied to a data center network.